


You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey made the comment about Ian missing his ass while he was on deployment, he’d been joking...at least mostly joking because Ian had never been able to go long without sex unless he couldn’t actually get it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Porn that was written at 3 in the morning and completely unbeta'd because I wanted to post it before bed.

When Mickey made the comment about Ian missing his ass while he was on deployment, he’d been joking...at least mostly joking because Ian had never been able to go long without sex unless he couldn’t actually get it up. Part of Mickey thought the idea of Ian being celibate without the help of his pills was fucking hilarious but the other part of him was terrified that Ian wouldn’t be celibate and that they’d fall into the rut that they’d hit during Ian’s first manic phase.

Ian hadn’t mentioned it not even when they Skyped but Mickey knew that glint in the man’s eyes and it made him want to smirk. Hell, he would have called Ian on his bullshit if he didn’t have to spend hours after each call trying to get himself off with fingers that just didn’t get fucking deep enough but fuck Ian, Mickey wasn’t going to cheat. Ian was it for him even if he wasn’t going to tell the bastard because Ian’s head was big enough as it was and Mickey didn’t only mean the one on his neck either.

All they’d managed to get was a quick hug at the airport before Ian was drowning beneath the rest of the Gallagher clan but Mickey had waited for nine months a few minutes wouldn’t kill either of them.

*O*

“Motherfucker, you fucking….”

The words slammed from Mickey’s lungs at about the same time that Ian hitched his hips, grinding against Mickey’s ass in way that had the smaller man seeing stars as he clenched his eyes shut.

“You’re gonna miss my ass, wasn’t that what you said?” Ian gritted out and Mickey couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Trust Ian to remember something he’d said months ago.

Glancing over his shoulder Mickey smirked, “You saying that you didn’t miss it?”

Ian bared his teeth at him and Mickey barely resisted the urge to groan when the redhead pulled out completely.

“The fuck you doing, Gallagher?!” he demanded, glaring at his lover but Ian just grinned at him, one hand dropping down to stroke his lube slick cock and Mickey was going to kick Ian’s ass if the fucker didn’t do so…

“Hold yourself open for me,”

Ian’s words made Mickey frown but the redhead wasn’t done. “You wanna know how much I missed your ass, right? I missed it so much I had to jerk off every chance I got. Missed it so much I was fucking daydreaming about pounding you into the mattress the second I got home.” Ian breathed, one hand slipping to Mickey’s hair and Mickey growled when Ian tugged on the dark strands. “Now hold yourself open for me or you aren’t going to get a fucking thing in there.”

If Ian had even thought about saying shit like that to Mickey at the start of their thing Mickey would have kicked his ass so fast it would’ve made Ian’s head spin.

The thought didn’t keep Mickey from reaching around and grabbing his cheeks, spreading them even as he buried his face in the cushions to hide how hot Ian’s words made him.

There was a moment of silence from behind him and Mickey didn’t even think about how he probably looked, holding himself open for Ian’s cock like some slut who couldn’t get enough. It was a damn good thing that Mickey didn’t have a problem with being a slut…as long as it was a slut for Ian.

Ian’s hand pressing against his hip almost made Mickey let go but when the touch was followed by a tongue pressed against his hole Mickey was too busy trying to not fucking scream to pay much attention to anything.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whimpered, fingers tightening on his own skin when Ian’s tongue pressed harder against his hole. Mickey could feel something dripping down his inner thigh and the fact that he didn’t know if it was lube or sweat made his eyes cross as he shoved back onto Ian’s tongue.

Behind him the redhead growled and the sound seemed to travel through Mickey’s entire body.

Suddenly Ian was gone but before Mickey could protest Ian pulled him back and up, forcing Mickey’s hips higher which left him scrabbling at the cushions when Ian thrust back inside in one slick move that had his balls slapping against the curve of Mickey’s ass.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher!” Mickey choked out, fingers digging into the back of the couch as he tried to stay upright because Ian was officially going to town on his ass and all Mickey could do was hang on for the ride.

“Gonna fuck you for days,” Ian bit out and a taunt was on the tip of Mickey’s tongue but he swallowed it when Ian shoved his head down into the pillows, holding Mickey’s hips steady as he pressed forward in a way that had the head of his cock grinding against Mickey’s prostate.

“Days, Mick.”

Mickey wanted to laugh or cry because he was so fucking close but then Ian was reaching down, his fingers coiling around Mickey’s dick and Mickey wasn’t fucking stupid he knew what that meant.

“Ian….” The name was a growled warning but Ian just laughed.

“You said I was going to miss your ass and I did, now you’re gonna stay there and let me show you just how much.”

 

 

 


End file.
